


Psyche

by warmfromyourkiss (Aka_Mel)



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, Psycho Pass the Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aka_Mel/pseuds/warmfromyourkiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akane can't stop herself when she's sleeping in the same room as Kougami. She hadn't seen him in so long and she had never been shy about sharing her thought. Why not more? </p><p>While Kougami can't stop himself when she asks him. The one thing he told himself not to do when he saw her again. He wanted her to be safe, it was why he offered him his room and his bed. But there was no Sybil System here outside the SEAUn and Japan to stop him...his reservations melted in the heat of her skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psyche

She straddled him so he couldn't escape her so easily...not like before. The memory of his departure made her heart sink even as he laid right below her, right within her fingertips as she kept them along his lean stomach.

 

"Tsune--"

 

She gridded against him so he couldn't mistake her. She wanted to drive that uncertainly out of his eyes. The shock of what she was doing dawning on him. But he didn't fight it. So it didn't take long. After a few strokes he grit his teeth at the sensations diving straight down his body.

 

"Tsune...mori," he said with a tight voice. The hand he had half raised between them, a hand reaching out to a friend at first, to ask what was wrong, now shot out and gripped the bare arm of this seductress. His grip was tight but weak as he rode through a lot of sensations he hadn't felt in years. It was never recommended for enforcers to...

 

Akane was watching him tense every so often as he fought the heat building. The heat that had been building in her. It made her stomach knot watching him and she could feel the same knots in Shinya Kougami, as his stomach rose and fell rapidly under her fingertips.

 

Akane Tsunemori gasped when she felt something solid rise underneath her. The heat from the jungle already flushed her skin and she was desperate to strip her uniform shirt before she started.

 

_"I'm hot..." she had told Kougami when he asked why she couldn't sleep._

_"That's just how the jungle is," he supplied unhelpfully. "Get what rest you can."_

_"It's not the jungle..."_

_He had sat up and saw her, the strap of her bra bright against her pale skin. Kougami's eyes widened._

_"It's you..." she whispered._

 

The thought of Kougami sleeping across the room made her hot long before she had climbed on top. But the feel of his member reacting to her instigation flushed her cheeks, her head dizzy.

 

"Tsunemori, wait!" Kougami tried to sound reasonable, like his normal stoic self, but holding back only made him sound desperate as he spoke. He used the hand he had holding him half up to push him into a proper sit. He forced Akane to slide slightly down so he could sit up properly, he had hoped to regain some semblance of the conversation, but by moving her he only really managed to _feel_ her as she moved. She was hot between her legs...although, he was too. He used the backing of the chairs he lined up to sleep with his free arm so he could sit up without having to come too close to her. "Is this really what you want right now? You need to rest--"

 

"I'm not tired, Kougami-san."

 

She looked him straight in the eye with that same look of seriousness and control that he could be fooled to think she was the same as before. The small, newly hired Inspector that had a knack for the job but was still so damn innocent. He had wondered how she had maintained her Hue below a Crime Coefficient like his all this time with that innocence. But with that dangerous red hue on her cheeks he realized she had changed. Yet...the eyes...that determined and flat look in her eyes...it was still the same. The same as he remembered it, just hardened with experience. Had she always been like this but had hide it well? She did live alone, he remembered...

 

He couldn't deny those eyes. They were honest and hard. So he didn't try to lie to himself about their current situation, no matter how much it confused him, "Are you sure you want this?" he asked again.

 

She started to rise on her knees. They were so close he could feel the muscles in her thighs flex. The line of bunk chairs wasn't exactly meant for one person to sleep on let alone two. Her eyes slit the closer she got and she leaned in for a--

 

"Tsunemori! You're Hue!" He pulled back but didn't stop her. Thankfully, she stopped herself in order to look at him, from a few inches away. "Sleeping with a known criminal won't...I might make your Hue cloudy..."

 

She pulled away enough so that they could stare at each other at a proper distance. So that she could show her the smile on her face, the humor in her straight eyes.

 

"Do you really have such little faith in me? Kougami-san?" she asked. She smiled at him like they were still Inspectors and Enforcers having a leisurely chat back in Tokyo. "I won't get cloudy."

 

Kougami frowned. "Anyone would be better than me if you just need to relieve some stress. Even Ginoza, you should have brought him along..." he argued.

 

"Ginoza-san is an Enforcer now, remember? I told you before."

 

He tsked because he had forgotten. But he felt things start to settle down with their conversation...until he looked back at her. The flush of her face...her chest bare but for the bra. He gulped.

 

"He would still be better than me. He never committed a crime I bet. Just couldn't handle the stress any longer--"

 

"Kougami-san..." Akane's voice cracked and he had only heard her like that once before. When her friend had been killed by Makishima Shogo. His eyes widened but instead of holding her she held his jaw in her palms and kissed him. Just a hot press of lips at first.

 

He pulled her back with the last vestiges of his resilience. The blood rush weakening his brain and strengthening his length. He had a full hard-on by the time he managed to ask her in a strained voice, her last chance to back out when he said, "I _need_ to hear you say it. I need to hear you, Tsunemori: Are you _sure_ you want this?"

 

The tightness in her eyes and the quivering lips were the first real signs of change in her. Kougami kept _very still_ as she leaned close again. He was worried he couldn't stop himself before he heard her answer and bit the inside of his cheek until he tasted metal.

 

She touched forehead to forehead so she could whisper and he couldn't misread her when she said, " _Yes_. Kougami-san, I _want this_." She stroked him. "I want _you_."

 

He breathed in her breath as he added, "I haven't done this in a long time...I could be...rough."

 

"I'm not a girl, I wasn't expecting it to be gentle. I just want--"

 

He didn't need anymore convincing. He wrapped a hand around her and lifted her up. She made a few noises of surprise, but the chairs as they clattered were louder. He swung her around until she was safely laying back against the hard wood of the seats he had used as his bed. It was still warm.

 

They should have moved to the bed, more room if nothing else, but Kougami wanted some time with her first. Maybe they would move later.

 

He used the chair backing as a grip and the other hand against the space above her head allowed him to be on top without crushing her. She wasn't weak. Their reunion fight before was proof enough she kept up her training. But she was small.

 

He sunk down and interlocked lips at an angle. He went in and out on her soft lips a few times, leaving her mouth gaping open, wanting more but Kougami only teased her. When she made a gasp for air he occupied her tongue as well. She wrapped her arms around his neck which told him to keep going. The moan that muddled between their breaths told him he was doing good. He rested his forearm against the space above her so they could be closer and sunk into the kiss. He wrapped tongues with Akane, glided along teeth, and made her gasp when he tried to caress down further in.

 

He hadn't dared before. The thought alone dangerous with the Sybil System around, but now...

 

He parted their kiss. Which he realized was good because Akane needed a second to catch her breath as they parted. He kissed her forehead and pulled up enough to see...

 

She was small and thin, but he knew there was muscle under all that softness. He kissed her collarbone as she relearned to breath. She made a noise but he watched her reaction this time when his hand stroked her side. She flinched a touch and rose her back some, enough for him to slide his fingers back there and massage her spine. She arched under his touch and he had never seen such an expression on her. Unmitigated. Uncontrolled. Contorted in emotions. She could never have shown that to Ginoza, he didn't want her to, he realized.

 

He kissed down her body and made sucking pit-stops at her breasts, one even popped out from her bra. He couldn't resist the taut rosy-pink flesh. He took her between his lips and nibbled. He wouldn't hurt her, even though he knew she could probably handle it, but he wanted her to feel pleasure. The kind that _might_ make her cry out for more. And he most certainly wanted more.

 

"Kougami...san!" she called out. She sounded like she were crying and Kougami worried he had done something wrong. He lifted up to see what was wrong. She was breathing hard but nothing seemed--

 

He felt her fingertips glide down from his stomach until her hand cupped his crouch. His eyes widened. Her hand was incredibly small compared to him.

 

She started to stroke down his shaft and he had to bite his lip to keep from taking her then and there.

 

He never could understand her.

 

He dropped his hand down and grabbed her wrist. He pulled the hand away and said, "Not...yet."

 

"But--"

 

He slide his arms under her waist and lifted up. She was shocked but ready to return to his arms. She gave him an innocent kiss as they met back up again. A hand on his damp chest. The other behind his neck, holding them close together.

 

She sat on his lap until he picked her up like she weighed nothing. She didn't want to loose him whether intentional or not and wrapped legs around him. He carried her to the bed, to have room to move.

 

She made a noise of protest when he put her down. Akane reached for him to come close. He first slipped off his shirt. His dog tags clanked as he pulled his head out from the soaked black fabric. She still remembered that first spar session she watched him in but not at this angle. His chest heaved up and down, in and out, and made the muscles flex but also the sweat glisten in different ways as they moved. She couldn't wait. She reached out to him like an impatient child and he indulged her. He gave her a light peck then went in once more. She was enjoying just the feel of him in her mouth, his skin as she slide her hands along his back. The bone and muscle flexing and tensing against skin like it wanted to break free.

 

Then he did his own exploration. Less subtle.

 

Like her, he glided his fingers down her but instead of cupping he undid her pants and crept in. She gasped and he parted their lips to give her a break and so he could focus on this. Her trousers hugged her so it took some struggling and quite some time before he reached the center of her heat. At first, he just rubbed against her underwear. They were plain without any embellishment, he figured but he had half hoped for lace.

 

She _really_ enjoyed his touch against such an...intimate...part of her, but she was about to moan she wanted more. A frustrated knot was building in her stomach and a gasping desperation in her chest that wanted release. As if he read her mind he slipped into her wet undergarment. She moaned happily under his touch. A bit of play with the coarse hair, a few titillating brushes, he teased until he felt moisture. He wanted to see if he could get her wetter as he stroked her exterior folds.

 

This wasn't new to her. The nights she needed stress relief when exercise wasn't enough was something all girls were taught was a sound method to balance out moods. She rarely needed it. Rarely wanted it in past relationships, the few she had. But tonight, not only did she want it, want _him_ , she worried she was going to cum just from him teasing her. Whenever she had taken care of herself she knew exactly what was happening and where she was going. It was boring. With Kougami down there she had no idea where he would turn next or which motion he would use. She didn't cry out with surprise until he plunged in.

 

She cried out louder than either of them were expecting. Kougami leaned close to her eyes and made whispering shh sounds at her. "Is this your first time?"

 

With hands over her mouth in case what he did next made her yell again, she shook her head left and right. No.

 

Kougami was a little sad about that but he couldn't expect her to be a virgin for him. It just meant though he would have to be better than any of the others.

 

With every push he made he equally went back in order to handle her more sensation. A type of pay-back for how she had started all this. Every other in, he would also stroke along the side. He tested a second finger but eased it in slowly--until she raised her hips up and his fore and middle slid in with ease. He was shocked how well she was taking this. Her gasping face the only sign of distress.

 

"Tsunemori..." he whispered as he kissed her face. He worked her as much as he could before his wrist tired. He was a battle-hardened guy but you don't exercise certain areas the same way as sex. He decided to switch tools. He pulled out and rubbed what she left on his fingers, curious about the feel, as he pulled out from her pants.

 

"No--!"

 

He reassured her of the continuation when he pulled down her trousers. Her paleness glowing in the candle light. He went down her length until his head hovered over her underwear. He kissed her where the pelvis bone rose. His teeth gripped the thin sheet of fabric and he pulled.

 

Akane had sat half up on elbows to watch him take her--

 

When the first sound of explosions reached them...

 

The first camp a mile away was under attack.

 

He didn't know if he should curse his luck (but after leaving the Sybil System he knew this could happen anywhere and anytime). Or if he should be grateful it had happened before he could ruin her Psycho Pass...He suited up.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know...I knew the Psycho Pass Movie (the one to conclude the story) wouldn't have things all fluffy and Kougami with Akane in the end, I knew that wouldn't happen. But I was not satisfied enough just to leave it there.
> 
> Although...I didn't technically finish things here either...I don't know...if I feel brave enough I'll write out the scene as if they went all the way maybe.
> 
> This scene happens soon after Kougami takes Akane to the guerrilla fighers headquarters and they share the same room to sleep in for the night.


End file.
